A Stag Raised by wolves
by Cadmus34
Summary: first off this is my first story so reviews are appreciated. now the summary. AU this is like another story I saw it's a Joffrey is good story paring as of right now are Sansa S x Joffrey B, Robb x Margaery T, and maybe Jon S x Ygritte or Melisandre or Daenerys T. rated M for violence language and smut in later chapters also I own nothing except maybe and OC or two
1. Robert I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the A song of Ice and Fire books or game of thrones tv show they belong to HBO and George R.R. Martin**

 **AN this story will focus on Robb Joffrey and Jon mostly, other characters will get chapter POVs.**

 **Pairings Will Be Sansa x Joffrey,Robb x Margery, Array x Grendy, and I am undecided on who I am going to pair Jon with the possible pairing in thinking are** **Melisandre,Ygritte, Daenerys**

 **Robert**

Robert Baratheon Sat on his Throne _that s was right_ he thought to him self he won the Iron Throne he killed Rhaegar Targaryen in the battle of the Trident. That was what small-folk called that battle. Now he has the Throne now _But at what cost_ he thought he lost the woman he loved. Now the son he dose have Joffrey just celebrated is 6th name day his son the Prince his heir born to him by his wife Cersi Lannister. Part of the agreement made with her Father Tywin Lannister. The sound of a young girl brought Robert out of his thoughts. what he saw was Joffrey his son tormenting a young noble girl maybe a year older than Joffrey and Joffrey had just wounded and a rabbit the young girl was petting _I may have no choice now_ this was the newest in long list of things Joffrey has done Robert knew Cersi would be angry in what he was planning to but it was for the good of the realm. Robert had thought long and hard on this but what he just saw and made him result in his decision he would tell Cersi his plan for Joffrey. later that day when Joffrey went off to play. "You can't be Serious Robert Sending Joffrey to the North he will freeze to death" Cersi Voice was Rising as was her anger Robert was growing annoyed this was want he expect but he still found it annoying. Robert said trying trying to suppress his annoyance "Cersi this what need's to be done for the good of the realm and for our son" Robert Stated keeping his voice firm as to not show doubt of his decision. Cersi crossed her arms and had a scowl on her face " I won't allow it I will not send OUR son to the North" Robert growing tired of arguing with his wife said in a tone that carried the finality of his decision "our son will go to the North to be a ward of Eddard Stark and that is the end of this conversation". Cersi was red with anger that she did not get her way. Robert was tired and deiced he would send his son to north after a nights rest _my son deserves at least to spend his name day here_ after all tomorrow he would be spending them in Winterfell _at least till his fifteenth name day_. Robert thought on Jon Arryn's advice to Send his son in the North until his fifteenth name day if any one could turn that boy around it would be Eddard Stark. The morning sun crested over the red towers of Maegors holdfast causing Robert to stir from his sleep he dreaded today _but alas I must go through with it it's for the best_ he rationalized so he got dressed in leather breeches a Doublet and Jerkin of the Colors of the House Baratheon as well as his golden crown made to look like two antlers with four yellow crystals symmetrically placed at the North,South,East, and West Points of the Crown. Robert walked through the keep to the Hall to break his fast he was Accompanied by Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kings guard _Jaime Lannister the kingslayer Ned wanted me the kill for breaking his "oath" bu what does an oath matter to the scum like the Dragonspawn_ RobertThought back to that day with anger and regretRobertwalked in to hall the sight that greeted him was his wife his sons Tommen and Joffrey and his daughter Myrcella breaking their fast with their mother. Robert walked in and sat down to begin eating Joffrey said "father why to I have to go to the North" Robert let out a sigh " Son its for the best Ned can teach how to be a just leader better than I can" Robert lied he did not want to tell his son just yet that killing small animals was sick yet he need to be older and have a educated who can teach him how to be just. The day went by just like any other until Joffrey was being placed on the Galley the Stags Furry to take him to the City of white harbor it was a tearful goodbye between Joffrey and the rest of the royal family Robert might not show it that much but he does love his children.

 **Note: Chapter Two will Start with Joffrey Arriving in winterfell but from Jons POV**


	2. Chapter 2

Update:

he just letting every one know who is following this story I am putting it up for adoption because I to be honest I have just lost interest in the premise of the story again sorry but it is up for adoption if any one wants to take it again thanks


End file.
